towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa (Die Zas Chronik 1)
[[Nacht und Schatten (Die Zas Chronik 1)|'Zurück']] zum 1. Kapitel... Kapitel 2: center|450 px Prolog: Ein letzter flammender Blick streift den vor Angst noch immer Erstarrten... Dann sind beide, die Matoran und der Schatten, verschwunden. Und Waruru erblickt nichts als eine grüne leere Wiese unter einem sternenklaren Firmament... ---- 2.1. Der Bote Der nächste Tag birgt einige Überraschungen... "Hey, rate mal was heut Morgen passiert ist..." Als Waruru gegen Mittag aus der Lichtlos-Bibliothek kommt, wartet Sulu vor den großen Toren bereits auf ihn - im Schlepptau: ein kleines, organisches, rostfarbenes Wesen, dass unablässig um seine Beine streicht... Der Halbwüchsige, den die meisten Leute nur "den Archivwolf" nennen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust: "Wir erhalten endlich mal ein bisschen Anerkennung für unsere Arbeit?", überlegt er, doch Sulu schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein." "Schade... Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen." "Meine Güte, Waruru, jetzt überleg doch mal!" Dem Matoran ist anzusehen, dass es ihm ziemlich schwer fällt mit seinem Geheimnis nicht einfach wie mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Doch er hält sich tapfer - frühmittäglicher Denksport für den ahnungslosen Wolfsgesichtigen... "Ähm... Der Ältestenrat hat mich zum Ehrenbürger von Lichtlos ernannt?", versucht er es ein weiteres Mal, woraufhin sich der andere Wolfsgesichtige allerdings schüttelt wie ein nasser Rahi: "Nein, auch das nicht. Überleg weiter." Und Waruru überlegt, und überlegt... und überlegt. Und schließlich gibt er auf: "Also gut, erzähl's mir.", spricht er - seinem Freund steht die Spannung bereits förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als dieser den Mund öffnet um zu sprechen - und dabei eine Reihe kleiner scharfer Zähne entblößt - ertönt just in dem Moment von oben von den Zinnen der Stadtmauer das Signalhorn einer der Wachen. Die beiden Matoran wechseln überraschte Blicke. "Der Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs, Magnas, ist hier.", ruft der Wachmann von den Zinnen herunter; hinter den Toren des Dorfes hat sich bereits eine kleine Versammlung aus Neugierigen gebildet. "Er bittet um Erlaubnis den Ältesten von Lichtlos sprechen zu dürfen - sprich er, in welcher Sache?" Diese Frage ist nicht an die Bewohner Lichtlos gerichtet - doch der Wachsoldat hat noch keine Antwort von seinem Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Seite erhalten, als Wulf bereits aus der Menge der Matoran hervortritt und vor aller Augen laut erklärt: "Es ist gut Luco, lass ihn herein. Magnas ist ein Freund und ich kein König. Kein Grund also eine große Sache daraus zu machen." Der Angesprochene zuckt gleichmütig die Achseln: "Ich wollte ja bloß helfen..." Dann öffnet er das schwere hölzerne Tor und der Hauptmann der Küstenwehr-Dorfwache reitet ein. Die Stimme in Warurus Kopf murmelt irgendetwas Unverständliches... ---- Er sitzt auf einer gar Furcht einflößenden Bestie: Ein Tier, das die Matoraner einen Zmerk nennen: Gar gewaltige Wesen, die überall auf der Welt beheimatet sind und von der matoranischen Bevölkerung vorzugsweise als Last- und Reittiere genutzt werden. Sie sehen aus, als hätte man versucht ein Pferd mit einem Wolf zu kreuzen. Und sichtlich hat der Wolf dabei überwogen: pferdegroß und massig gebaut; mit vier, bzw. fünf pfotenartigen Klauen an den Hinter- bzw. Vorderläufen. Eine kurzhaarige, silbergraue Mähne verläuft den breiten Schädel bis zu den Schulterblättern hinunter; ein scharfes Gebiss schmückt ihren Kiefer und zwei Säbelzähne ragen vom Oberkiefer aus sogar noch aus dem geschlossenen Maul hervor. Karnivoren... Kein Wunder also, dass die Umstehenden in Anbetracht dessen, was sich ihnen da nähert, sogar freiwillig einige Schritte zurücktreten, während Magnas Tier mit finsterer Miene - trotz seiner beeindruckenden Größe immer noch mit Bewegungen, so geschmeidig und elegant wie die einer Katze - die breite Gasse entlang stapft. Unwillig schüttelt es seinen massigen Kopf; die Ohren sind leicht nach hinten angelegt, der buschige, katzenartige Schwanz zuckt nervös hin und her, und fast möchte der Anschein entstehen, dass es sich nun jeden Augenblick auf einen der ehrfürchtig erstarrten Matoran stürzen könnte... doch der Reiter hat sein Tier vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Vor Wulf, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung ganz geweitet haben, schließlich bringt er das Tier zum stehen: "Ich grüße Euch, Mitglied des Rates und Ältester von Lichtlos." Magnas Worte werden begleitet von einer Geste der Verbeugung; der Schatten kringelt sich förmlich vor Vergnügen: "Sieh dir das an... ein richtiger Heuchler, euer kleiner Provinzwachenhauptmann... Wer hätte das gedacht?", lacht er irgendwo in des Wolfsgesichtigen Kopf - doch dieser reagiert verärgert: "Ach, halt doch den Mund. Was weißt du denn schon - du kennst Magnas ja überhaupt nicht...", knurrt er - fast kann er die widernatürliche Kreatur grinsen sehen. "Besser als du jedenfalls...", entgegnet sie sichtlich amüsiert ob der Reaktion des Matoran. "Ich könnte dir Sachen erzählen..." "Ich will es gar nicht hören!" Waruru hält sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu... was ihm allerdings nur wenig mehr nützt, als einen Feuersalamander zur Feuergewinnung einzusetzen. Überraschenderweise gibt das Widerwesen daraufhin dennoch Ruhe - und Waruru kann beobachten, wie der Hauptmann der Dorfwache und Wulf sich nunmehr auf den Weg zum steinernen Turm machen... "Bestimmt geht es um ne ganz wichtige Sache.", meint Sulu - plötzlich an des schwarzen Matoranes Seite - aufgeregt, "Los, komm mit, wir folgen ihnen... Bei allen Mächten Waruru und nimm doch endlich die Finger aus den Ohren - was soll denn das?" Er nimmt seinen Freund am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich: "Du bist manchmal wirklich komisch, weißt du das?" ---- Im steinernen Turm derweil ist die Versammlung bereits in vollem Gange... "Wulf, das kannst du doch nicht tun - ich flehe dich an!" In Magnas Stimme klingt Empörung mit, als er diese Worte spricht, und er springt auf. Sein Stuhl wackelt bedenklich. "Willst du allen Ernstes, dass unser Dorf vor die Hunde geht? Willst du das - ich warne dich, überleg es dir gut..." Er sieht dem alten Matoran direkt in die Augen... Aber dieser bleibt hart: "Du scheinst mir ein wenig vorlaut, junger Krieger - und du solltest wissen, dass uns mit Drohungen in diesem Fall wohl am allerwenigsten geholfen ist. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und die Sache zuallererst einmal in Ruhe überdenken..." "Was?! Wahnsinniger! Mein Dorf ist in höchster Gefahr und da wagst du es mir zu sagen, ich solle mich still verhalten - dies ist nicht die Zeit dazu! Wir müssen handeln, und zwar sofort!" Der ottergesichtige Matoran, dessen linke Wange von einer hässlichen Narbe verunstaltet ist, zittert vor Aufregung: "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", flüstert er; seine Hand zuckt zum Schwertgürtel. In seinem Gesicht lodert so etwas wie Zorn auf. Er beherrscht sich nur mit Mühe, den Griff seines Schwertes fest umfassend. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", wiederholt Magnas - diesmal lauter, auf dass alle Anwesenden ihn hören - und seine Worte erinnern ein wenig an ein Mantra... "Glaubt er den Rat denn letzten Endes vielleicht doch noch umstimmen zu können?" Sulus, mehr an einen Fuchs denn an einen Wolf erinnerndes Gesicht glüht förmlich vor Spannung... "Zu schade bloß, dass er bei diesen alten Narren damit keinen Erfolg haben wird, findest du nicht auch?", raunt der Schatten Waruru da ins Ohr. "Aber, da kann man wohl nichts machen... Zu schwer wiegt der Stolz des Einzelnen... Magnas und sein Dorf werden untergehen... Und alle stehen da und schauen zu." ---- "Woher willst du das wissen?", kontert dieser und man hört die Verärgerung in seiner Stimme. "Woher nimmst du dir die Frechheit zu behaupten, dass der Rat Magnas nicht helfen wird..." "Du meinst wohl eher", fällt die Stimme dem jungen Archivar da ins Wort, "dass er ihm nicht helfen will." "Was?" "Der Rat wird Magnas Anliegen nicht stattgeben, dazu sind sie viel zu sehr um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen besorgt.", klärt sie auf. "Die Matoran des Küstenwehrs werden sterben - vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich sage." Doch Waruru scheint es immer noch nicht wahrhaben zu wollen; versucht es ein weiteres, ein letztes Mal: "Warum sollte ich deinen Worten auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit beimessen; welchen Grund hätte ich dazu?", fragt er. "Was sagt mir, dass du mich nicht einfach nur belügst..." "Habe ich dich denn jemals belogen?" Ihre Worte klingen fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll... und dennoch, so muss der Schattenmatoran sich eingestehen, hat sie damit Recht. Er schweigt betreten... "Sollte diese absonderliche Kreatur denn tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen?", fragt er sich, "Sind die Bewohner des Küstenwehrs wirklich zum Tode verurteilt?" Er kann es nicht glauben und plötzlich keimt ein heimlicher Widerstand in ihm auf: "Aber wieso nur sollte Wulf so etwas tun? Weshalb nur sollte er andere Matoraner absichtlich dem sicheren Tod überlassen..." "Um sein eigenes Leben zu schützen." Als Waruru sich, ob dieser Worte überrascht, umdreht, steht Za direkt hinter ihm. Seine Augen blicken in die Ferne... und doch könnte Waruru sich nicht beobachteter fühlen. "Wenn der Rat jetzt eingreift, wird der Zorn des Feindes sich auch gegen ihn richten..." Seine Stimme versetzt die Luft im Raum in Schwingung. Es ist als erklinge leise eine Glocke... Der Wolfsgesichtige meint eine Bewegung an seinem Bein zu spüren - ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer durchzuckt ihn und für einen Moment ist es dem schwarzen Matoran, als könne er von irgendwo aus der Ferne Stimmen hören: leise flüsternd, ängstlich flehend... Das Wort Verzweiflung fällt ihm ein. Dann jedoch versiegt es; löst sich scheinbar in Nichts auf, und alles ist wie vorher... Oder doch nicht? "Die Zeit ist die Larve der Ewigkeit..." Sacht streift der gepanzerte Schwanz des Schattens in einer Bewegung den Unterschenkel des Matoran; eine merkwürdige Empfindung geht mit dieser Berührung einher, als stünde man gerade als einziges lebendes Wesen irgendwo an einem Strand, die Füße bis zu den Knöcheln in dem feinkörnigen Gebilde vergraben. Die Sonne schickt die letzten wärmenden Strahlen des Tages auf die Welt hinunter, derweil warmes Wasser einem die Beine umspült... Ein durchaus als angenehm zu empfindendes Gefühl, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie unheimlich. Und wieder sind da diese Stimmen, wie sie flüstern und Waruru hört die Verzweiflung in ihren Worten, ja kann sie förmlich sehen... Dann erlischt der Strom und der Schattenmatoran befindet sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Er blinzelt verwirrt; blickt sich nach seinem Kameraden um - Sulu muss doch hier irgendwo zu finden sein! Immerhin stand er bis vor kurzem erst ja noch direkt neben ihm... ---- 2.2. Vom Mut zum Anderssein... Keinen Atemzug darauf allerdings schon zieht lautes Geschrei, das von vorne vom Versammlungstisch her zu kommen scheint, des Halbwüchsigen volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Stimmen sind zu hören, und zwei sind dabei, die Waruru besonders bekannt vorkommen: Eine davon gehört Wulf, einem Mitglied des Ältestenrates und in dessen Versammlungen stellvertretenden Sprechers der Bewohner Lichtlos`. Die Zweite wiederum stammt von Magnas, dem Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs - aber wieso nur klingen sie beide so wütend? "Verdammt, wir können uns jetzt nicht einfach so einmischen! Das wäre unüberlegt und leichtsinnig - wir wissen noch nicht einmal mit welcher Art von Gegner wir es denn genau zu tun haben oder welche Taktik sie verfolgen.", faucht der gealterte Schattenmatoran, Zornesfalten auf der Stirn. "Wir sollten versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln - uns von vornherein blindlings in die Schlacht zu stürzen bringt gar nichts und das weißt du auch. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte dies nur einen neuen Krieg heraufbeschwören - die Truppen sind nicht auf einen Krieg vorbereitet und..." "Mörder!", brüllt Magnas außer sich vor Wut und zieht seine Waffe. Er will sich schon auf den Alten stürzen - allein zwei schwer gepanzerte Wachmatoran, die den Ottergesichtigen kurzerhand an den Armen packen, können dies noch verhindern. Mit einer solchen Übermacht an seiner Seite ist es denn auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Wulf trotz der Reaktion seines Gegenübers immer noch äußerst gelassen reagiert: "Du bist ein Narr, Magnas. Nichts weiter als ein verdammter Narr... aber das warst du schon immer." Er macht einige Schritte auf den, von Massen von Muskeln gefangen Gehaltenen, zu; sein faltiges Gesicht ist von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen mit einemmal von purer Bosheit erfüllt: "Und glaubst du denn ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf einen weiteren Krieg einlasse? Noch einmal so ein blutiges Gemetzel wie damals vor 815 Jahren - nein, mein Junge, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen." Die wolfsgelben Augen des Matoran funkeln den Hauptmann der Dorfwache finster an: "Aber keine Sorge", erklärt Wulf - hämisch grinsend - "Wir werden die Belagerung eueres Dorfes beenden... auf die ein oder andere Weise. Denn wenn seine Bewohner erst tot und sämtliches Hab und Gut geplündert ist, gibt es für die Angreifer sicherlich keinen Grund mehr dort zu bleiben. Du wirst sehen sie werden sich bald schon zurückziehen, vielleicht sogar für immer von Falayja verschwinden? Da wäre doch der Tod ein paar armseliger Strandbewohner ein vergleichsweise kleines Opfer, findest du nicht auch?" Wulf wendet sich den beiden gepanzerten Muskelbergen zu: "Legt diesen Verräter in Ketten und werft ihn den Kerker - und morgen früh knüpft ihn auf." Die Augen des Hauptmannes weiten sich vor Entsetzen, ob dieser Worte, und auch Waruru kann nicht glauben was er da gerade hört... und doch entspricht dies der Wahrheit... "Und sie sind wie Schafe die man zur Schlachtbank führt: Wohl wissen sie was passieren wird, doch ist keiner von ihnen gewillt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, um den Lauf des Schicksals vielleicht doch noch zu ändern... Bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen." ---- "Aber irgendwer muss doch etwas unternehmen!", ruft Waruru in dem Moment außer sich vor Entsetzen, da er tatenlos mit ansehen muss, wie die beiden Wächter in ihren schweren schmiedeeisernen Plattenrüstungen versuchen den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Magnas aus dem Raum zu zerren. Und dieser schreit und bittet und bettelt und fleht den Rat mit Tränen in den Augen um Gnade an... Es ist ein Bild des Jammers. Man möchte aufspringen und diesen beiden Folterknechten ins Gesicht schlagen... oder aber schlimmeres. Doch niemand rührt sich, und alle bleiben stumm. Als Magnas aber, wie es scheint, so gar nicht mehr damit aufhören will, sich zu winden und seiner Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, da versetzt ihm einer der beiden Wachsoldaten mit seinem Stiefel einen Tritt, und der Gefangene brüllt noch ein letztes Mal laut vor Schmerzen auf, bevor er daraufhin wie ohnmächtig in sich zusammensackt. Und kein Wort und kein Ton kommt da mehr über seine Lippen, als sie ihn dann endlich wegschleppen... "Und ewig herrscht das Schweigen..." "Du könntest doch etwas dagegen tun..." "Ich?" Der junge Archivarbeiter wendet sich überrascht um: "Aber ich bin doch bloß ein einfacher Matoran..." "Nein.", spricht das Wesen mit unirdischer Stimme: "Du bist mehr als das... Denn selbst der Kleinste kann mitunter Großes vollbringen - es liegt bei dir: entweder bist du das Reh, das vor dem Wolfe flieht... oder aber du bist der Bär der sich ihm entgegenstellt und kämpft... Nun, wie entscheidest du dich?" Ein Augenblick der Stille vergeht; ein Augenblick in dem die Zeit auf einmal still zu stehen scheint. Ein schier endloser Augenblick, ehe der schwarze Matoran endlich antwortet - ein kriegerisches Funkeln in den Augen: "Vielleicht, Kreatur, hast du Recht: vielleicht wird es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass Jemand den ersten Schritt wagt... Den ersten Schritt in eine neue Zukunft..." Waruru wendet sich dem schweigenden Widerwesen zu: "Komm, Kreatur.", spricht er, "Folge mir. Wir haben einiges zu erledigen... Der Kerker erwartet uns." Er bahnt sich einen Weg durch die stehende Menge, dem Ausgang zu - Und seine Worte lassen erahnen, dass es ihm durchaus ernst damit ist... ---- In den Verliesen, tief unterhalb des steinernen Turmes, derweil kauert der von Wulf nunmehr zum Tode Verurteilte zusammengesunken und angekettet wie ein wildes Tier in einer düsteren und muffigen kleinen Zelle am hintersten Ende eines langen Ganges auf dem kalten Lehmboden, den Lauf seines Schicksals erwartend: Morgen früh, bei Sonnenaufgang, werden sie ihn holen und aufknüpfen... Wobei, er kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig fassen: Was nur hat ihn hier heruntergebracht? Er hat doch nur um Hilfe für sein Dorf bitten wollen... Und dann das! "Der Verlauf der Dinge ist ganz eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten...", da ist Magnas sich sicher... "Ich meine, ich hätte doch niemals... Ich würde doch nicht... Ich hätte doch im Leben nicht ein Mitglied des Rates der Ältesten angegriffen! Wulf hätte doch bloß mit sich verhandeln lassen müssen - ich wollte doch lediglich ein wenig Unterstützung für meine Leute erbitten! Mehr war es doch nicht! Es hätte doch vollkommen ausgereicht, wenn jeder aus dem Rat eine gute Handvoll... Aber jetzt, so scheint es, sind wir alle verloren... Und das ist ganz allein meine Schuld!" Vom Gang her erhellt mit einemmal schwacher Fackelschein die öde Düsternis; Schritte sind zu hören - leise und unendlich vorsichtig; bedacht darauf keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen. Als schleiche ein Dieb sich den schmalen Weg entlang - doch welcher Dieb würde denn schon freiwillig in ein Gefängnis einbrechen? Magnas achtet nicht weiter darauf: "Sind eh bloß die Wächter, die wieder Patrouille laufen...", denkt er sich - in diesem Augenblick löst sich ein Wassertropfen von der im Dunkel verborgenen Decke und landet mit einem leisen "Patsch" auf seiner Nase - "Verfluchtes Schicksal!" "Ich glaube, hier muss es sein." Ein wenig unschlüssig steht der 17 Winter alte Waruru vor einer vergitterten kleinen Holztüre; die Fackel wie eine Waffe von sich haltend - "Wohl zur Abschreckung möglicher unsichtbarer Feinde.", spottet eine leise Stimme viele Köpfe weit über ihm... aber der Matoran lässt sich davon nicht in seiner Arbeit stören, sondern fingert sich ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken einen zufällig gewählten Schlüssel aus dem gestohlenen Bund heraus, steckt ihn ins Schloss und beginnt daran herumzudrehen... Und es vergehen vielleicht einige wenige Atemzüge, dann öffnet sich mit leisem Knarren die Tür - und Magnas, der in der Zelle sitzt, blickt überrascht auf; die Ketten an seinen Gliedern rasseln bei jeder seiner Bewegungen wie die letzten Atemzüge eines Sterbenden. Von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten sieht er sich einer unbekannten Person gegenüber - im Dunkel des Ganges verborgen ist Waruru nicht der, den der eingekerkerte Hauptmann in diesem Moment erwartet hat... "Wa-Waruru, du?", fragt der blaue Matoran - und es klingt beinahe schon bestürzt: "Was, im Namen aller Mächte, machst du denn hier?" Er versucht sich aufzurichten... doch plötzlich durchfährt ein stechender Schmerz seinen Brustkorb und er lässt sich stöhnend wieder zurücksinken. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, sein Atem geht schwer... "Warum bist du hierher gekommen?" Waruru überlegt kurz und antwortet dann: "Um dich hier herauszuholen." Er streckt Magnas die krallenbewehrte Hand entgegen: "Doch zuvor haben wir noch ein paar Fragen zu klären..." ---- "Du bist verrückt, Junge! Das kannst du doch nicht machen - diese Monster sind stark genug die Soldaten eines ganzen Dorfes auseinander zu treiben wie eine Herde Schafe! Einen einzelnen, und noch dazu so unerfahrenen jungen Krieger wie dich, werden sie noch nicht einmal innerhalb eines Atemzuges auseinander legen!", ruft der alternde Matoran mit Entsetzen in der Stimme, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn: "Und ich will nicht, dass du dich für uns opferst..." Waruru betrachtet fasziniert die ersten Anzeichen von Falten in dem marderartigen Gesicht mit den ernsten, kantigen Zügen: kleine Grübchen, die sich wie Schnitte in die Haut eingraben - überall. Eine lange Narbe zieht sich über die linke Wange bis dicht unter das Auge... Es mustert den Schattenmatoran mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Erwartung: "Hast du mich verstanden?", fragt er - der Halbwüchsige allerdings hört gar nicht richtig zu: "Jaja, schon klar.", erwidert er und wendet sich um. "Alles was Ihr wollt, Hauptmann. Alles was ihr wollt. Ich werde mich - und ich schwöre es bei meiner Seele - dieser Horde zähnefletschender Ungeheuer natürlich nicht alleine entgegenstellen... immerhin werdet Ihr mich begleiten. Ich hole nur eben Euer Reittier..." "Was - Waruru, nein, hör zu! Ich möchte nicht, dass du...", versucht Magnas noch Einwand zu erheben - doch da ist dieser bereits zur Tür hinaus und in der Dunkelheit des Ganges verschwunden. Allein ein anderer Matoran, in einen weiten schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, und augenscheinlich ein Freund des jungen Wolfsgesichtigen bleibt schweigend im Türrahmen stehen. Seine gelben Augen funkeln den Hauptmann der Küstenwehr-Dorfwache aus der Dunkelheit heraus an, wie zwei strahlende Sterne. "Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, bist du?", fragt der Ottergesichtige neugierig, woraufhin der Unbekannte allerdings seine funkelnden Augen schließt: "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Seine Stimme klingt wie nicht von dieser Welt... ---- 2.3. Der Weg des Löwen Einen langen Fußmarsch später: Die Wachtürme des Küstenwehrs kommen mit Einbruch der Dämmerung in Sicht. Alles wirkt friedlich... Waruru und Magnas stehen auf den Klippen weit über dem Dorf und beobachten wie das Himmelsauge langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwindet. Eine leichte Brise umspielt die beide reglosen Gestalten; sie bringt den Geruch nach Meer und endloser Weite mit sich, und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass dort unten gerade ein Kampf stattfindet: ein Kampf bei dem es für die Bewohner des Stranddorfes um mehr geht, als nur die Verteidigung ihrer Freiheit... Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod... Und im Gesicht des alternden Hauptmannes steht die Angst geschrieben; die Angst längst zu spät zu kommen... und alles zu verlieren... Darüber kann selbst der schönste Sonnenuntergang nicht hinwegtäuschen. Noch steht dem schattenschwarzen Matoran die Wahl offen: Noch könnte er umkehren und zurück nach Lichtlos gehen und die Bewohner des Küstenwehrs einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen... Er schließt diese Möglichkeit nicht aus, bei allen Mächten, natürlich nicht! Dennoch: Irgendetwas ist es, das ihn hält, und das ihn Magnas schließlich einen schmalen gewundenen, von Grünzeug überwucherten Pfad den Abhang hinunter folgen lässt. Und als der Hauptmann sich noch ein letztes Mal umdreht und Waruru tief in die Augen blickt und diese eine, diese entscheidende Frage stellt: "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest? Du könntest sterben...", da lautet dessen Antwort einfach nur: "Ja." Die möglichen Konsequenzen seines Tuns sind dem Wolfsgesichtigen sehr wohl bewusst... doch, wenn er ehrlich ist, interessiert ihn das in diesem Moment soviel wie eine Fliege an der Wand: Nämlich gar nicht. Denn Freundschaft bedeutet Halt zu geben, wo es keinen Halt gibt; das Licht zu sein in der Dunkelheit und die Rettung im Sturm... "Wobei es hierbei allerdings um weit mehr geht als nur um Freundschaft - hier stehen Leben auf dem Spiel, vergiss das nicht...", meldet sich in diesem Moment die Stimme zu Wort... Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken und dem Herz voll Angst also folgt er Magnas unsicher den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Strand entlang, und Waruru ahnt, dass ihn dort unten wohl eine Schlacht erwartet... Auf halbem Wege schon dringt ihnen Waffengeklirr entgegen... Doch zu schreiben er wäre schockiert, als er sieht welch grauenvolle Tatsachen das Wort "Schlacht" in diesem Falle umschreibt, wäre nicht weniger als eine absolute Untertreibung... mindestens. Allerdings ist es weniger der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bietet, der den Schattenmatoran in seinen Bewegungen erstarren lässt und ihm - mehr noch - einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagt, sondern etwas ganz anderes: Schreie... ---- Der Strand gleicht einem einzigen Schlachtfeld: Zahllose Krieger liegen tot in ihrem eigenen Blut; die Panzer sind eingeschlagen und zerschmettert, ihre Körper von Pfeilen durchlöchert und mit Wunden übersäht. "Ein trauriges Beispiel für die Macht der Waffen... und der Inbegriff absoluter Ignoranz! Niemand hat es verdient so zu enden... Und doch gibt es Wesen die Anderen genau dies antun... Als wären Macht und Kontrolle alles, wofür es sich auf dieser Welt zu kämpfen lohnt... Welch sinnlose Verschwendung von Leben!" Das Widerwesen schüttelt angewidert den Kopf - eine gewaltige schwarze Bestie, zu voller Körpergröße aufgerichtet, steht sie in der letzten Abendsonne und in ihrem Antlitz spiegeln sich Abscheu und Entsetzen; sammeln sich dort wie eine Meute widernatürlicher Kreaturen, bereit auf diese Welt und ihre unwürdigen Bewohner hernieder zu fahren, gleich dem Zorn der Übernatürlichkeit... "Du solltest hier nicht trödeln..." Es wendet seinen Blick dem Schattenmatoran zu, in der Hoffnung in seinen Augen vielleicht die Antwort zu finden, nach der es schon so lange sucht... Doch, welch eine Enttäuschung muss es für die Kreatur da sein, als sie auf ihren Kommentar hin lediglich zu hören bekommt: "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Kreatur. Du hast doch keine Ahnung..." Die Stimme des Matoran klingt mehr als alles andere in diesem Augenblick einfach nur müde. Diese ganze sinnlose Grausamkeit widert ihn an... Und ausnahmsweise einmal sind er und der Schatten da sogar der gleichen Meinung. Noch schlimmer als der grausige Anblick Dutzender Gefallener jedoch wiegen für Waruru die Schreie der Verletzten, die sich neben ihren gefallenen Kameraden im Sand winden; schreiend wie gefolterte Seelen. Teils sind sie schrecklich verstümmelt, zumindest aber schwer verwundet, teils liegen sie bereits in den letzten Atemzügen... Und für viele von ihnen kommt jede Hilfe längst zu spät. Der Strand ist übervoll der sterbenden Körper; ihre Klageschreie erfüllen die Luft - der Schattenmatoran wendet sich ab; ihm wird übel - "Weg, nur weg von hier und zwar so schnell es geht! ", denkt er bei sich und läuft los, dem Anblick des Todes zu entrinnen... Der Schatten jedoch weiß es wieder einmal besser: "Wenn du vor der Wahrheit davonläufst, bewirkst du gar nichts...", wispert er irgendwo in Warurus Kopf. Dieser läuft weiter, gerade zu panisch darauf bedacht keinem der am Boden liegenden, sterbenden Soldaten zu nahe zu kommen. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du dem Tod auf diese Weise entkommen kannst? Flucht ist keine Lösung, das solltest gerade Du eigentlich am besten wissen..." Plötzlich wird der Wolfsgesichtige von hinten am Bein gepackt... und egal was er anstellt, wie sehr er auch zieht und zerrt, er kommt nicht wieder los. Dieses Etwas - eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand um genau zu sein - lässt es nicht zu, dass er geht und fest hält sie seinen Unterschenkel umklammert... Endlich gibt Waruru auf und bleibt stehen. Sein Blick schweift nach unten... Zwei tiefdunkle Augen in einem von Schnittwunden entstellten Gesicht sehen zu ihm auf; sehen ihm direkt ins Gesicht: "Hilf mir...", flüstert eine jungenhafte Stimme von unten, wenngleich auch so leise und unscheinbar, dass man fast glauben möchte es handle sich um nichts weiter als eine Einbildung. "Bitte, bitte hilf mir... " Sie gehört zu einem blauen Matoran, schätzungsweise nicht mehr als 12 Winter alt. Seine krallenbewehrte Hand hält das Gelenk des jungen Archivars fest gepackt; seine Lippen bewegen sich kaum merklich. Es handelt sich hierbei ganz eindeutig um ein lebendes Wesen... Oder etwa nicht? ---- Der schattenschwarze Matoran betrachtet den Anderen einen Moment lang schweigend: "Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Kleiner... tut mir leid.", meint er schließlich und schafft es dabei sich endlich aus dem Klammergriff der Hand zu befreien. Innerlich jedoch seufzt abgrundtief: "Er wird sterben, zweifelsohne..." "Wirklich?", meldet sich da, in diesem Augenblick, der Schatten zu Wort. Er steht, wie aus dem Nichts, mit einemmal direkt hinter ihm und in seinen Augen lodert ein unheiliges Feuer. So etwas wie Abscheu liegt darin. "Was - wie meinst du das? Ich verstehe nicht..." "Es spielt mit uns!" Der Tonfall in der Stimme der Gestalt könnte sogar das Eis des hohen Nordens noch an Lebensfeindlichkeit übertreffen; ihre Worte sind eine unmissverständliche Warnung, die man besser beherzigen sollte... "Sieh doch hin!" Und tatsächlich: Als Waruru sich, ungläubig ob des dunklen Wesens Worte, nach dem anderen Matoran hin umdreht, befindet sich dort, wo keinen Atemzug zuvor noch eine lebende Kreatur aus Fleisch und Blut gelegen hat, nun etwas ganz anderes: Etwas derart unnatürliches und abscheuliches, dass es Waruru für einen Augenblick glatt den Atem stocken lässt: "Ein Kriecher!" Der Wolfsgesichtige kann es nicht fassen - doch bevor er sich noch recht entsinnt, hat der Abkomme der Finsternis auch bereits seine langen, knochigen Klauen um seinen Hals gelegt und gleich einer Klinge die sich tief ins Herz ihres Zieles bohrt, spürt der Halbwüchsige von einem Moment auf den Anderen plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen. Waruru kann förmlich mit an''sehen'', wie dieses erbärmliche Abbild eines lebenden Organismus seinem Körper nun allmählich das Leben zu entziehen beginnt... Doch er wird keinesfalls kampflos untergehen! "Und selbst wenn ich dabei sterben sollte... So werde ich dich doch immerhin mitnehmen - widerwärtiger Abschaum!", brüllt der Schattenmatoran im gleichen Atemzug, einem wilden Schlachtruf gleich, in dem er sich schon nach dem widernatürlichen Geschöpf umdreht, dabei einen Dolch - nicht viel länger als Warurus Hand - aus seinem Gürtel reißt und ihn dem Kriecher mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung mitten in die Brust rammt, woraufhin dieser mit einem schrillen Aufschrei von ihm ablässt; sich reflexartig mit beiden Händen die unscheinbare kleine Wunde in seinem Herzen bedeckend... Nur um wenig später dann, mit einem letzten markerschütterndem Schrei, endlich sterbend in sich zusammen zu sacken. Aber das bekommt Waruru schon gar nicht mehr mit; er hat wichtigeres im Sinn: Sein nächstes Ziel - und Hauptaugenmerk seiner Reise - ist das Dorf, welches die Ottergesichtigen das "Küstenwehr" nennen: Eine schier endlos lang erscheinende Wegstreck den Strand entlang; immer geradeaus, durch die inzwischen schnell hereinbrechende Dunkelheit; an zahllosen Toten und Sterbenden vorbei, deren noch immer andauernde Klageschreie in der Finsternis weithin über das Land hallen, wie das Heulen der Wölfe... Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, an diesem Tag. "Und wo, im Namen aller Mächte, ist eigentlich Magnas abgeblieben?" ---- 2.4. Sturm auf das Küstenwehr Als hätte es nur darauf gewartet, dringt just in diesem Augenblick das Geräusch aufeinander schlagenden Stahls an des schattenschwarzen Matoranes Ohr, das alles andere mit einemmal absolut nebensächlich erscheinen lässt. Und just in diesem Moment ist es auch, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal sieht... und sofort fasziniert ist, von dem Anblick des zierlichen blauen Matoran, der da an der Seite eines, bereits am Boden liegenden und augenscheinlich schwer verwundeten Kriegers, steht: kämpfend wie ein Löwe - und das gegen eine Kreatur, deren schierer Anblick selbst einem ausgewachsenen Soldaten noch Albträume zu bescheren vermag: Mindestens doppelt so groß und garantiert um ein Zehnfaches schwerer als der kleine - im Vergleich dazu fast schon zwergenhaft anmutende - Matoransoldat vor ihr. Das lange, geschuppte Gesicht ist eine einzige große hässliche Fratze: Die rot glühenden Augen sind blutunterlaufen und der Kiefer, so denkt Waruru bei sich, stellt garantiert sein eigenes, zusätzliches Waffenarsenal dar... "Als Ersatz, falls dieses Monster von einem Schwert irgendwann einmal seinen Dienst nicht mehr tun sollte." Ein Blick auf die massive Plattenrüstung des düsteren unbekannten Soldaten verrät dem Schattenmatoran überdies, dass sie wohl früher einmal von glänzend schwarzer Farbe gewesen sein muss - zumindest als sie noch unbenutzt war. In der Tat scheint die Lage nicht gerade rosig zu sein, für den jungen Blauen... und dennoch, fast möchte der Eindruck entstehen, als spiele er lediglich und kämpfe überhaupt nicht ernsthaft - sein ganz persönliches Spiel, dessen Regeln nur er alleine kennt... Denn, und das bleibt Waruru durchaus nicht verborgen, der Blaue - so hilflos und vernichtend machtlos er im Angesicht dieser Bestie auch wirken mag, und wie aussichtslos dieser Kampf für ihn auch scheint - lächelt... In der Tat, er lächelt: Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, das Waruru magisch fesselt... und seinen Gegner zur Raserei treibt. ---- Der Halbwüchsige aber ist derart in den Anblick der beiden Kämpfenden versunken, dass er den Schützen nicht bemerkt, der sich ihm soeben, geräuschlos wie eine Katze, von hinten nähert und nur wenige hundert Fuß entfernt schließlich stehen bleibt: Er legt einen Pfeil in die am Handgriff eingearbeitete Pfeilauflage ein, zieht, während er noch zielt, langsam die Sehne nach hinten und... "Vorsicht!" Die Wucht des Aufpralls wirft Waruru zu Boden; ein lautes Zischen ertönt und der Pfeil, einer wütenden Stechmücke gleich, rast nur knapp an ihm vorbei und landet im Sand... Wie ein weiteres Stück Treibgut, dass die Wellen ans Ufer gespült haben. Ein Moment des Schweigens vergeht ohne das etwas geschieht, ehe der Wolfsgesichtige sich vorsichtig und verwirrt ob des gerade Geschehenen, wieder aufrappelt... und augenblicks darauf erst einmal einen riesigen Schrecken bekommt. Denn vor ihm, und das hat der 17-jährige vorher gar nicht bemerkt, steht der mysteriöse Unbekannte - der blaue Matoran, dessen Anblick den jungen Archivar noch Augenblicke zuvor so fasziniert hat - nur, dass er sich nicht entsinnen kann, jemals mit einem solch abgrundtief hassenden Blick gemustert worden zu sein. Der Pfeil war wohl doch nur das kleinere von beiden Übeln... dem Waruru sich nun, wohl oder übel, stellen muss: "Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein - könnt ihr Wölfe denn noch nicht einmal auf euch selbst aufpassen?!", bellt der Ottergesichtige - Waruru schätzt ihn auf etwa 17 oder 18 - wütend und klopft sich die letzten Reste von Sand von der Rüstung, "Dieser Kerl da" - eine kleine, doch schwer gepanzerte Hand deutet in Richtung eines regungslos am Boden liegenden dunklen Etwas - "hätte dich beinahe umgebracht. Dein Glück, dass ich rechtzeitig reagiert hab, sonst wärst es jetzt nämlich Du der hier tot im Staub liegt... und nicht dein Angreifer." Der Blaue hält für einen Augenblick inne blickt sich vorsichtig um, um dann - ein wenig ruhiger - fortzufahren: "Nun denn Schattensklave, du darfst mir also danken... Wie heißt du überhaupt?" "Waruru.", antwortet Waruru wahrheitsgemäß ohne dem Anderen in die Augen zu sehen - und heimlich denkt er sich: "Seine Stimme klingt wirklich wunderschön...", aber das sagt er natürlich nicht laut. Stattdessen fragt er lediglich: "Und du? Wie ist dein Name?" ---- "Warum willst du das wissen?" Der Ottergesichtige tritt unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und mustert sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Waruru erwidert: "Damit ich weiß, bei wem ich mich für meine Rettung zu bedanken habe." Ein Augenblick des Schweigens entsteht, ehe der Bewohner des Küstenwehrs schließlich zögerlich antwortet: "Lana." "Lana?" "Ja." "Okay... Lana." Der Schattenmatoran verbeugt sich leicht, "Danke dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast." Er hält ihr höflich die Hand hin... die sie jedoch nicht ergreift. Dem entgegen erwidert sie nur - und wieder ist da dieser emotionslose, kalte Unterton in ihrer Stimme: "Keine Ursache, Soldat. Ich helfe doch gerne... und diese Monster haben sowieso nichts anderes verdient." Unvermittelt blickt Lana dem jungen Archivar direkt ins Gesicht: "Sie haben fast mein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht...", erklärt sie und ihre Pupillen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Und dafür werden sie bezahlen..." Und Waruru überkommt mit einemmal ein ganz seltsames Gefühl... "Es wird Zeit dich deinem Schicksal zu stellen...", flüstert es von irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit: "Sie warten schon... Sie suchen nach euch... Sie dürfen euch nicht finden... Und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss." Der Schatten steht nun direkt neben ihm... "La-Lana? Lana, bist du das?" Der Panzer des Soldaten, der dies fragt, ist von Schwerthieben zerteilt; sein Körper eine einzige große Wunde. Er liegt am Boden, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen kann wo. Sein Gesicht ist staub- und blutverschmiert, und als er versucht sich aufzurichten durchdringen nie gekannte Schmerzen seine Brust. Ächzend lässt er sich wieder zurückfallen: "Ich kann dich nicht sehen...", flüstert der Matoran in die Richtung aus der er die Stimmen zu hören glaubt. "Wo bist du? Hilf mir... bitte." "Irben?" Fragend wendet die junge Soldatin sich um: Sie meint etwas gehört zu haben; ein leises Flüstern nur und doch... "Irben!" Lanas Augen weiten sich. Dann rennt sie plötzlich an Waruru vorbei, der ihr fragend und vielleicht auch ein wenig interessiert hinterher blickt, dem im Staub liegenden Elitesoldaten entgegen und vorsichtig beugt sie sich über ihn: "Irben, du... du lebst..." Vor Freude und Überraschung stehen ihr Tränen in den Augen: "Ich kann es nicht glauben..." "Ja, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht... ich auch nicht. Aber wenn hier nicht sehr bald etwas geschieht, dann wird das demnächst ohnehin nicht mehr von Belang sein. Denn lange hält mein geschundener Körper diese Strapazen nicht mehr durch...", raunt der "Irben" Genannte in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Sarkasmus. Schnell allerdings wird er wieder ernst: "Ich werde sterben...", flüstert er, und das wissen wir wohl beide... Nicht wahr?" Fragend blickt er zu der jungen Blauen auf... Diese jedoch kann - oder will - dem Krieger keine Antwort darauf geben und wendet darum das Gesicht ab. Ihr Blick schweift zum Himmel... Tausende Sterne erleuchten diese wolkenlose Nacht. Eine Pause entsteht. "Lana?" "Ja?" "Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?" Die Matoran fährt entsetzt herum: "Was?" Sie starrt dem Anderen direkt ins Gesicht... Aber da hat Irben die Lider bereits geschlossen... und das für immer. ---- 2.5. Und es erhebt sich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit dieser Nacht; ein Wesen, wie diese Welt es noch nicht gesehen hat. Seines Körpers Konturen liegen verschwommen im Dunkel der Umgebung als wären sie eins, und als er seine Stimme erhebt erzittert die Erde: "Sein Auge hat so viel Grausamkeit gesehen, seine Seele so viel Leid erfahren und in seinem Körper brannte das Feuer schier unerträglicher Pein... und doch hat er bis zum Ende tapfer gekämpft... wie ein wahrer Held. Ich beneide ihn darum. Denn ihm ist vergönnt, was mir auf ewig verwehrt bleibt: Zu kämpfen, nicht um des Sieges willen; zu leben und sich daran zu erfreuen, trotz allem was da lauert an Dunkelheit in den Schatten dieser Welt. Wie kann eine sterbliche Seele nur so viel des Bösen und der Ungerechtigkeit ertragen und trotzdem glücklich sein? Das Schicksal, so scheint mir, ist auch diesmal nicht gewillt mir meine Fragen zu beantworten..." Waruru derweil lehnt schweigend an der Wand einer Stroh gedeckten Hütte und grübelt. Nach dem was in den letzten Augenblicken alles geschehen ist, rasen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf durcheinander wie ein Fuchs im Hühnerstall: "Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen...", überlegt er halblaut, "Wenn Wulf sich doch nur nicht so quer gestellt hätte, dann wäre bestimmt so einiges niemals geschehen... Es ist also ganz allein unsere Schuld. Für all das hier sind ganz allein die Lichtlos-Matoran verantwortlich - Hm?" Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt der schattenschwarze Matoran plötzlich eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit: Eine Gestalt die sich im Schutze einiger Hütten vorsichtig zu nähern versucht... Ein weiterer der schwer gepanzerten Soldaten bricht mit einemmal aus den Schatten hervor und stürmt dann mit gezogener Waffe direkt auf die, noch immer reglos vor dem Leichnam ihres gerade erst verstorbenen Kameraden kauernde, Matoransoldatin zu. Waruru will etwas unternehmen... wenn er doch nur wüsste, was! "Lana, pass auf - hinter dir!", ruft er; gerade noch rechtzeitig fällt ihm das ein und zu Warurus freudiger Überraschung reagiert die halbwüchsige Blaue sofort... und doch, so scheint es, ist es bereits zu spät. Denn genau in dem Moment, da sie den Kopf wendet, schlägt dieses Monster von einem Gegner auch schon zu. Der Wolfsgesichtige verschließt die Augen vor derartig viel Ungerechtigkeit... Unweit neben ihm hört man inzwischen das metallene Klingen zweier aufeinander schlagender Waffen - ein lautes Zischen ertönt, gefolgt von einem gellenden Aufschrei und dem dumpfen Schlag eines schwer gepanzerten Körpers, der hart auf den Boden knallt. So hart, dass sogar Waruru in seiner abseits des Kampfes stehenden Position die Vibration, die mit dem Aufschlag einhergeht, in seinen Beinen spüren kann. Dann ist es still... oder nein, nicht ganz. Denn durch die schwarze Welt geschlossener Augenlider hindurch vernimmt Waruru deutlich das Scheppern einer Rüstung und das Geräusch von Schritten, die schnell näher zu kommen scheinen, bis den Schattenmatoran schließlich unvermittelt ein lautes Schnauben aus seiner fragwürdigen Zuflucht jagt: "Meine Güte, was bist du nur für ein Feigling!" Es ist Lana, die ihm - in voller Montur einer Erscheinung aus der Anderswelt gleich - kopfschüttelnd gegenübersteht. "Und so was nennt sich nun Wolf...", spottet sie, "Nicht zu glauben. Du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken, dir ein anderes Wappentier zuzulegen, Schattensklave - ein Schaf zum Beispiel. Windig, feige... und genau passend für dich." Der Sarkasmus in ihren Worten ist nicht zu überhören; er lauert darin wie eine Spinne im Netz und Waruru weiß genau, dass Lana ihn damit zu provozieren ersucht... aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist ihm im Augenblick ganz und gar nicht nach Auseinandersetzungen - ganz gleich welcher Art. Denn etwas anderes ist es, das ihn gerade viel mehr beschäftigt; etwas, das ihn vor Schreck erstarren und ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagen lässt: Die schwarzen Soldaten, denen Lana keinen Atemzug zuvor die Tore in die Anderswelt geöffnet hat... sie sind wieder da. Und sie haben Verstärkung mitgebracht. ---- Die beiden jungen Matoran sind nahezu vollständig umzingelt; sie sehen sich einer nie gekannten Übermacht schwerst gepanzerter Gegner gegenüber, deren schierer Anblick bereits ausreicht, einen jeden Vernunftbegabten in die Flucht zu treiben. Blutrote Augen stieren aus schuppigen schwarzen, von Narben entstellten Gesichtern zu Waruru und Lana hinunter; die krallenbewehrten, bestimmt bärengroßen Pranken halten die Waffen fest umklammert: Äxte, Schwerter, Bögen oder Morgensterne... und was es dergleichen an Mordwerkzeugen nicht noch mehr gibt. Gewaltige schmiedeeiserne Brillenhelme schützen die Köpfe; schwere Vollharnische den Rest ihrer großen, massigen Körper, und als nur wenige Atemzüge später der erste der Kämpfer sich aus eben dieser wogenden schwarzen Masse von Panzern, Waffen und Muskeln löst und mit gezogener Waffe - einer gewaltigen, aus mehreren Dutzend Lagen Stahl gefertigten, Streitaxt - auf die, aus seiner Sicht, um wie viel kleiner wirkenden Matoran, von denen gerade einmal einer eine komplette Rüstung vorzuweisen hat, zustapft, da wissen sie beide - sowohl der Wolfsgesichtige als auch die junge Blaue - dass sie diese Nacht wohl nur noch mit sehr, sehr viel Glück überstehen werden. Die Zwei rücken näher zusammen; stehen nun sozusagen Rücken an Rücken, inzwischen ihr gemeinsamer Feind zwar langsam aber dennoch unaufhaltsam näher kommt. Wieso auch sollte er sich beeilen? Er hat nichts zu befürchten und die, die es zu beseitigen gilt - so der Auftrag seines Meisters - können weder entkommen, noch sich irgendwo verstecken. Dann ist er da und er kann förmlich riechen wie die zwei Winzlinge keine zehn Schritt von ihm entfernt vor Angst erzittern. "Hmpf, schade eigentlich, dass ich sie jetzt sofort töten muss - es wäre doch um soviel schöner erst einmal ein wenig mit ihnen zu 'spielen'.", seufzt der finstere Soldat halblaut - und blickt sich vorsichtig um, ob jemand seine Worte gehört haben könnte... Anscheinend wohl nicht, denn im Halbkreis seiner "Verbündeten" (zumindest in dem Sinne, dass ihnen allen das gleiche Ziel gemein ist: Die Beseitigung sämtlicher auf dieser Insel liegender Dörfer und ihrer Bewohner) regt sich gar nichts, und genauso gut hätte man einen Stein nach seinem Namen befragen können. Der Lichtlos-Infanterist atmet erleichtert auf. "Na ja, aber, Befehl ist nun einmal Befehl - nun denn..." Ein letzter sich musternder Blick vergeht; ein letztes schweigendes Wort wird gesprochen, ehe der Riese seine Waffe in den Himmel hebt und sich dann mit lautem, Furcht erregendem Gebrüll auf seine mehr oder weniger gut vorbereitete Beute stürzt. Lana spannt die Muskeln an; ein Lächeln erhebt sich auf ihrem Gesicht... Der Kampf beginnt. ---- 2.6. Und Lanas Gegner nutzt den Erstschlag: Er zieht die Axt in einem halbkreisförmigen Bogen nach unten, um der Matoran in einem kurzen, schmerzlosen Akt den Kopf abzutrennen; diese jedoch schafft es, sich durch einen Schritt nach hinten außer Reichweite der feindlichen Klinge zu bringen. Und während der Fußsoldat von der Wucht seines eigenen Schlages noch mitgerissen wird, sieht die junge Blaue derweil ihre Chance gekommen: Sie rennt auf den, nun wehrlosen, Schattenkrieger zu, drückt ihren Unterschenkel in dessen Kniekehle und schafft es so in die Knie zu zwingen. Der schwarze Infanterist verharrt für einen Atemzug regungslos: Die Axt, die er bei dem Sturz verlor, liegt sich keine 20 Schritte neben ihm... und doch - selbst wenn er es versuchen würde - es wäre ohnehin bereits zu spät; sein Schicksal ist längst besiegelt... Welch kurzer Kampf. Beinahe lautlos geht er von dieser Welt: Ohne einen Schrei, ohne ein Wort... Einzig und allein ein kurzes Aufstöhnen kündet von seinem Tod... Dieser allerdings bleibt nicht lange ohne Folgen: "Besiegt, von einem Welpen... das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", ertönt es auf einmal von irgendwo aus den Schatten der Nacht und keinen Atemzug darauf steht auch schon ein weiteres dieser Kriegsmonster vor der kleinen blauen Matoran; zieht sein Schwert und brüllt: "Niemand legt sich einfach so mit einem Soldaten der Lichtlos-Infanterie an und besitzt dann auch noch die Frechheit ihn zu töten - niemand, hörst du?" Den Verzierungen auf seiner Rüstung nach zu urteilen, handelt es sich hierbei anscheinend um einen höher gestellten Befehlshabenden, wenn nicht sogar um den Hauptmann persönlich. Er macht einen bedrohlichen Schritt in ihre Richtung... Lana jedoch rührt sich nicht. "Grrr... Du bist ziemlich frech, weißt du das?" Keine Antwort, und langsam aber sicher wird der Dämon wütend. "Versuch nicht dich mit mir anzulegen...", knurrt er - doch noch immer straft die Halbwüchsige den Dunklen Schweigen. "Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal: Treib es nicht auf die Spitze!" Ein Moment der Stille entsteht... Und der Gesichtsausdruck des Lichtlos-Infanteristen wechselt zwischen purem Entsetzen und rasendem Zorn, als er merkt, dass er wohl auch diesmal keine Antwort erhalten wird. Und, wie um dieser, seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, umfasst er mit der Rechten den Griff seines Schwertes ein kleines Stückchen fester. "So, so ist das also... Du vermaledeites kleines Gör...", knurrt der schwarze Soldat mit gefährlich lauerndem Unterton: "Wie kannst du es wagen, mich hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit; vor den Augen meiner eigenen Leute, zum Narren zu halten?! Findest du das etwa komisch?! Oh, dir werde ich es zeigen, du, du - ihr beiden da, kommt her!"; scheinbar ziellos deutet er in die Menge, und fast augenblicklich lösen zwei groß gewachsene, muskelbepackte Gestalten von schier unglaublicher Hässlichkeit sich daraus. Ihre Panzer scheppern bei jedem Schritt. Aus fransigen schwarzen Kapuzen starren je zwei blutrote Augen, wie glimmende Kohlen auf die, noch immer regungslos in ihrer Haltung verharrenden Matoran hinab und wüsste ich es nicht besser, so würde ich sagen, sie würden sie allein durch ihre Blicke schon töten... zumindest aber vor Angst erzittern lassen. Glücklicherweise allerdings weiß ich es nun einmal besser... Und so ist es denn auch kaum ein Wunder, dass Lana das ganze Spektakel weniger zu Tode erschrocken, denn mehr einfach nur gelangweilt betrachtet. Und selbst als der Anführer der Lichtlos-Infanterie, nach einem weiteren raschen Blick in ihre Richtung, zu seinen zwei neuen Spießgesellen meint: "Exekutiert sie! Aber lasst sie davor möglichst lange leiden - dieses vorlaute Balg soll am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, was es heißt sich mit einem Hauptmann der Lichtlos-Infanterie anzulegen...", bleibt die ausgebildete Elitekriegerin noch absolut gelassen. Sie weiß, dass sie eine Chance hat und mag diese auch noch so winzig erscheinen, und das wiederum genügt, ihr ein optimistisches Lächeln auf die Lippen zu legen. So soll es also ein weiteres Mal beginnen... - die Kontrahenten mustern einander ein gute Weile lang eindringlich... Und plötzlich, wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, stürmt der Erste schließlich los: Es ist einer aus den Reihen der Lichtlosen, und er ist mit einem überaus eindrucksvollen Zweihänder bewaffnet... Während Lana jedoch sichtlich Begeisterung an ihren zwei neuen "Spielgefährten" zeigt, steht Waruru indes überhaupt nicht nach Spaß der Sinn. Er steckt in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, und das weiß er... Das schlimmste daran aber ist, dass dem jungen Wolfsgesichtigen, zu seinem ohnehin bereits angefressenen Nervenkostüm nun auch noch langsam aber sicher die Puste ausgeht... Lange hält er diesen Kampf nicht mehr durch. Vielleicht sollte Waruru aber auch aufhören, ständig nur vor seinem Gegner davonzulaufen... Und stattdessen endlich einmal anfangen zu kämpfen. ---- "Verdammter Wurm, bleib gefälligst stehen!" Die Klinge des schwer gepanzerten Schattenkriegers verfehlt den 17-jähirgen nur knapp... Zu knapp. Waruru macht einen Satz zur Seite; ein weiteres Mal geht der Schlag nur um Haaresbreite daneben. Verständlich, dass der feindliche Soldat zornig wird: "Kämpf endlich!", brüllt er und senst mit seiner Klinge auf den Lichtlos-Matoran ein, wie ein Schnitter aufs Korn. "Kämpf, oder stirb!" Waruru weiß nicht, was er machen soll... und sogar Za, der doch sonst immer eine philosophische Weisheit parat hat, kann... oder will seinem "Schützling" in dieser Situation nicht helfen; lässt ihn einfach im Stich - alle lassen ihn im Stich. Eine traurige Wahrheit. Vielleicht aber auch nicht; vielleicht urteilt Waruru ja auch einfach ein wenig zu vorschnell... "Warum wehrst du dich denn nicht endlich?" Zwei funkelnde gelbe Augen, die mit einemmal aus dem Dunkel der Nacht auftauchen mustern den Wolfsgesichtigen kalt... Und in ihrem Blick steht, wie eine Lösung auf des Halbwüchsigen Probleme, ein einziger Satz geschrieben: "Töte ihn..." "Was?! Aber, aber ich kann doch nicht...", versucht dieser noch einzuwenden, als im selben Augenblick schon ein rasender Schmerz seinen Körper durchfährt. Waruru schließt die Augen, aus Furcht vor dem das nun geschehen mag. Seinem schlimmsten Albtraum jedoch kann er dadurch nicht entkommen. Er wird ihm niemals entkommen... Eine schemenhafte Gestalt - wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt - hält des schattenschwarzen Archivars Schulter fest gepackt. Sie steht direkt vor ihm: "Ich hab gesagt du sollst ihn töten...", raunt sie; die Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern... und doch reicht schon das, Waruru einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter zu jagen. Furcht überkommt ihn und am liebsten würde er nur noch weg von hier, so schnell es geht. "Du solltest besser auf mich hören..." ---- 2.7. Zur gleichen Zeit, vor den Toren von Küstenwehr... Magnas ist sichtlich beunruhigt: Wo, im Namen aller Mächte, steckt nur sein Begleiter? Als der Ottergesichtige gegangen ist, die Lage auszukundschaften hat er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Waruru warten würde... Dem war jedoch anscheinend nicht so. "Oder sollten ihn etwa..." Ein Gedanke, den Magnas sofort wieder verwirft. "Und was ist, wenn doch?" Er schüttelt sich: "Nein! Nein, das ist völlig ausgeschlossen; der Junge würde niemals..." Der Hauptmann blickt sich hilfesuchend um, so als läge die Antwort auf seine Frage irgendwo ganz offensichtlich vor ihm... Doch ist das Einzige, was er zu Gesicht bekommt ein Verband von Lichtlos-Soldaten, die gerade im Begriff sind eine kleine Gruppe verängstigt zusammenstehender Matoran zu attackieren, die hier, allem Anschein nach, nicht hingehören. "Verdammte Bastarde, wehrlose Bürger anzugreifen - na wartet, euch werde ich's zeigen! Heija!", ruft er und treibt seinem Tier die Hacken in die Flanke, woraufhin dieses einen erschreckten Satz nach vorne macht. Der Blaue greift nach Pfeil und Bogen. Er hält genau auf die feindlichen Soldaten zu... ---- "Gaargh!" Der Finsterling, der gerade zum alles entscheidenden Schlag ausholen wollte, brüllt im nächsten Augenblick plötzlich vor Schmerzen auf; das Schwert entgleitet seinen mächtigen Pranken. Er taumelt; seine Augen werden mit einemmal ganz glasig... Und keinen Atemzug darauf kippt der große, massige Körper auch schon leblos nach vorne; kommt keine Handbreit neben dem Schattenmatoran auf dem Boden auf. Der Schaft eines Pfeils ragt aus seinem Rücken... Waruru seinerseits hört lediglich den Aufschlag, spürt nur die Druckwelle die damit einhergeht... Doch das Scheppern einer Rüstung sagt ihm, dass da allem Anschein nach noch jemand ist. Jemand, der ihm jeden Moment mit seiner Klinge den Gnadenstoß verpassen könnte. Als aber eine ganze Weile lang nichts passiert, wagt er es doch und zögerlich öffnet der Halbwüchsige die Augen. Und vor ihm steht... "Magnas?!" Es klingt gleichsam überrascht wie entsetzt und tatsächlich hätte er in diesem Moment mit allem gerechnet... nur nicht damit. Der ältere Matoran reicht dem waffenlos im Staub Liegenden helfend eine Hand hin: "Du bist verletzt...", stellt er fest. "Was ist geschehen?" "Ich..." Will der Wolfsgesichtige gerade ansetzen, als sich in der Nähe auf einmal lautes Geschrei erhebt, woraufhin die beiden Matoran erschrocken herumfahren... "Lana!", schreit Magnas nur und eilt auch bereits los, seiner in Bedrängnis geratenen Gefährtin zur Hilfe zu eilen, die sich nunmehr - nachdem sie gerade zwei weitere der Lichtlos-Infanteristen niedergestreckt hat - plötzlich einer ganzen Horde Gegner gegenübersieht. Während der Hauptmann der Dorfwache sich allerdings selbstlos, mit Schwert und Schild bewaffnet, in den ziemlich ungleichen Kampf stürzt, bleibt Waruru einfach zurück: Was soll er denn auch groß tun? Er kann Lana ja ohnehin nicht helfen; er wäre nur eine zusätzliche Belastung... so seine Meinung. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf scheint das jedoch wieder einmal ganz anders zu sehen: "Warum tust Du eigentlich nichts?", will sie wissen - und kennt bereits die Antwort. "Aber ich bin doch bloß ein einfacher Matoran..." Das Widerwesen schüttelt ärgerlich den Kopf: "Sterben die Ausreden denn nie aus?" Sein Blick schweift nach oben... Als stünde dort in den Sternen die Antwort auf alle seine Fragen geschrieben. Aber der Himmel straft die Suchenden Schweigen... Und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht. Eine Zeit in der keiner von Beiden etwas sagt. Eine Zeit, die Magnas für sich nutzt, Lana eine Geschichte zu erzählen... Er hat sich und seine Kameradin heimlich aus dem Durcheinander des Kampfes geholt - und soviel ist klar: So stark und bedrohlich diese seltsamen Lichtlos-Soldaten im Kampf auch sein mögen, die Klügsten scheinen sie nicht gerade zu sein... Die blauen Matoran warten, versteckt hinter der Rückwand einer Hütte kauernd, auf Hilfe. Eine Hilfe, die vielleicht nie kommen wird, die Magnas nach aber jeden Moment eintreffen müsste... "Sofern er denn die Wahrheit spricht.", so Lana sich denkt. In der Ferne sehen sie Waruru auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stehen - zwei tote Körper um sich - schweigend und wie versteinert steht er da und starrt ins Nirgendwo. Die feindlichen Soldaten könnten ihn jeden Augenblick entdecken... Und dennoch empfindet Lana kein Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen; ihn vielleicht zu warnen: "Soll er doch sterben, dieser Feigling...", grollt sie - ihr Hauptmann jedoch unterbricht: "Ein Soldat lässt niemanden im Stich..." Die Lichtlosen indes haben die Abwesenheit ihrer Gegenspieler endlich bemerkt - und sofort schickt ihr Hauptmann seine Leute aus, sie wieder zu finden. "Die Matoran dieser Insel müssen sterben, ganz gleich was es uns kostet!", brüllt er - und stürmt daraufhin selbst in Richtung eines jungen Schattenmatoran davon, der da einsam und verlassen - und vor allen Dingen furchtbar unachtsam oberhalb des Marktplatzes auf einer Sanddüne steht. Mit nichts als einem mickrigen kleinen Schwert in der Rechten... Nicht wissend, dass er bald schon tot sein wird. ---- "Auch du warst zu Beginn keine Kämpferin, Lana.", erinnert sich der alternde Soldat und ein Lächeln huscht dabei über sein Gesicht. "Auch du warst einmal nur eine einfache Matoran - und bei weitem nicht meine beste Schülerin. Und schon gar nicht die Willigste. Aber du hast dich ziemlich gemausert... Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich." "Magnas ich, ich verstehe nicht - worauf willst du hinaus? Was willst du mir damit sagen?", Die Elitesoldatin klingt verwirrt. Ihre Frage nicht mehr als die Suche nach Antwort. "Du musst verschwinden Lana." "Was?" "Geh! Geh und nimm Waruru mit! Bringt euch in Sicherheit." Die Stimme des Alten klingt bestimmt... doch seine Augen blicken müde. "Wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, würde ich es mir niemals verzeihen..." Magnas steht auf; sacht nimmt er der Matoran Hand. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen: "Und nun geh. Beeil dich.", flüstert er, "Und mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich komm schon klar." "Magnas! Nein, ich... Was ist mit Waruru?", will die junge Blaue ihm noch zurufen... aber da ist dieser schon verschwunden. Und Lana überkommt das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie ihren Hauptmann vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird... Der Schatten fühlt sich von dem Neuankömmling sichtlich in seiner Ruhe gestört. Niemand platzt einfach so ungefragt in seine Rede hinein - auch wenn dieser hier zumindest so freundlich war sich vorzustellen - niemand! Ein unirdisches Knurren entringt sich seiner Kehle: "Der eine ein Feigling, der andere ein Narr...", spottet er. "Diese Welt hat wirklich dringend ein wenig Disziplin nötig. Und wieder einmal muss ich alles allein erledigen..." Ein Satz, der durchaus eine Drohung sein könnte... Zumindest aber müssen die darauf folgenden Geschehnisse ein riesiger Schrecken für den doch eigentlich so furchtlosen Befehlshaber sein: Denn, als seine Klinge gerade im Begriff ist dem vor Schreck noch immer wie gelähmten Matoran den Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen, taucht da plötzlich eine Art Schutzschild vor diesem auf, die seinen Schlag nicht nur einfach abblockt, sondern ihn, den Angreifenden, durch die Wucht des Aufschlags sogar noch mehrere Fuß nach hinten schleudert, als wäre er nichts weiter, als ein windiges kleines Insekt. Der Dunkle rappelt sich, im ersten Moment verständlicherweise noch irritiert, wieder auf; klopft sich erst einmal den Sand von der Rüstung. Er wirkt, alles in allem, ob des eben Geschehenem durchaus gefasst... innerlich jedoch kocht er beinahe über vor Wut. Diese Demütigung wird er so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, ganz gleich wie dieser wolfsgesichtige Windbeutel das auch angestellt haben mag. Denn: Niemand legt sich mit einem Soldaten der Lichtlos-Infanterie an... und schon gar niemand legt sich mit dem Hauptmann der Lichtlos-Infanterie an! Und er weiß auch schon wie er es ihm heimzuzahlen gedenkt... ---- Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen ihres Anführers hin kehren, kaum dass diese Gedanken gedacht, auch schon die einzelnen Soldaten zurück: Sie kriechen aus allen Ecken, kommen hinter Häusern und aus den schmalen Gassen hervor, die die Gebäude rund um den Marktplatz mit dem Rest des Dorfes verbinden. Schwarze Panzer und glühende Augen: Und ihre Ankunft ist wie ein böses Vorzeichen... Menetekel... Waruru ist nun vollständig umzingelt, und jeder einzelne seiner Gegner in der Lage ihn mit nur einem gezielten Schlag zu Boden zu strecken. Der Matoran hat Angst: Einfach nur schreckliche Angst und am liebsten würde er jetzt weglaufen... Nur: Wie? Und wohin? Er weiß es nicht. Wenn doch nur endlich etwas passieren würde! Wenn doch nur diese grässliche Stille nicht wäre! "Wenn doch nur endlich Hilfe käme...", denkt der Lichtlos-Matoran bei sich - aber irgendwie sieht es nicht danach aus... "Gibst du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu früh auf?", flüstert in diesem Moment eine Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, und ein Matoran, kaum größer als Waruru selbst, steht da, wie aus dem Nichts gekommen, plötzlich neben ihm. Sein Gesicht liegt unter einer weiten schwarzen Kapuze verborgen, dem Klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen scheint er allerdings noch ziemlich jung zu sein... und doch liegt in den Augen hinter der Dunkelheit der Kapuze, die den schattenschwarzen Matoran da lauernd mustern, bereits jetzt das Wissen eines ganzen Lebens geschrieben. Der Fremde lächelt... aber die Idylle währt nur kurz. "Wo kommt denn jetzt auf einmal dieser zweite Matoran her?" Der Anführer der finsteren Soldaten klingt gleichsam verdutzt wie aufgebracht, und einen kurzen Augenblick lang scheint er zu vergessen, dass er Waruru eigentlich furchtbare Rache geschworen hat - für etwas, das dieser gar nicht getan hat. "Und der Kreis zieht sich enger, immer enger...", raunt es in seinen Gedanken. "Zeit, dass etwas passiert, findest du nicht?" Der junge Wolfsgesichtige kennt diese Stimme nur allzu gut... und sie stammt eindeutig von dem namenlosen Unbekannten neben ihm. Aber als der 17-jährige sich abermals nach dem Anderen umdreht, da ist das Lächeln aus dessen Gesicht verschwunden; stattdessen liegt nun ein Schwert in seiner Hand... Als der feindliche Befehlshaber die Schlacht auch schon eröffnet: "Tötet sie!", brüllt er, "Und zwar alle beide!" Die Einheit setzt sich in Bewegung... "Waruru!" Mit wütendem Gebrüll bricht der Zmerk in den Kreis der Angreifer und wirft dabei achtlos jeden zu Boden, der ihm nicht rechzeitig ausweichen kann. Der Hauptmann der matoranischen Wacheinheit setzt den am Boden Liegenden ein schnelles Ende. Und unbändiger Hass liegt dabei in seinem Blick... Ein weiterer der andersartigen Kämpfer geht in diesem Augenblick leblos zu Boden: Magnas hat ihm mit einem gezielten Hieb den Kopf von den Schultern getrennt - sein Blick schweift über die Menge der gepanzerten Leiber hinweg und es möchte fast der Eindruck entstehen, als suche er etwas... oder jemanden. Und für die kurze Zeitspanne von vielleicht einem Atemzug - nicht länger als ein Falke braucht eine Maus zu schlagen - lässt der Ottergesichtige seine Gegner dabei außer Acht... Aber genau diesen kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzt ein weiterer Lichtlos-Soldat - ein Bogenschütze - für sich aus, in der Hoffnung auf einen leichten Sieg: Die Spitze des Pfeils direkt auf des Blauen Herz gerichtet zieht der Schütze nun langsam die Sehne nach hinten und alsdann der Pfeil, einem schwarzen Strich in der nachtkalten Luft gleich, auch schon mit Bahn brechender Geschwindigkeit und unausweichlich auf den noch immer ahnungslosen Matoran zujagt... Aber an seiner statt geht, keinen Lidschlag darauf, der feindliche Schütze tot zu Boden - und direkt vor die Klauen von Magnas Braunen, woraufhin der Rahi sich erschreckt aufbäumt... und seinen Reiter damit beinahe aus dem Sattel geworfen hätte. Und nur der reflexartige Griff nach dem Horn verhindert für diesen eine unsanfte Begegnung mit dem grobkörnigen Untergrund. "Was zum-", will der Soldat gerade ansetzen - aber da greift bereits der Nächste an... doch wieder bleibt der blaue Matoran unverletzt: Stattdessen kippt nunmehr der Körper des Angreifers leblos nach vorne - Der dunkle Hauptmann kocht vor Wut... ---- "Grodmors Hammer, ja sind denn hier alle unfähig?! Könnt ihr noch nicht einmal ein paar verdammte kleine Matoran aus dem Weg räumen? Muss ich denn alles alleine machen?", bellt er und zieht die Waffe. Und fast augenblicklich haben seine Augen auch schon ihr erstes Opfer erspäht: "Du..." Der Finsterling deutet mit dem Finger auf die kapuzenbewehrte Gestalt des Namenlosen. "Du wirst der Erste sein." Er macht einen bedrohlichen Schritt in dessen Richtung; die Meute weicht zurück und macht ihrem Anführer Platz. Stille kehrt ein; alles blickt gespannt zu dem Befehlshaber der Infanterie, darauf wartend was nun als nächstes passiert... Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Der Matoran jedoch rührt sich nicht. Ein weiterer Schritt, und noch immer zeigt er keine Reaktion. Auch dann nicht, als sein Gegner ihm fast schon von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersteht. "Grrr..." Der Lichtlose fühlt eine Woge der Wut in sich aufsteigen. "Du willst es also tatsächlich auf diese Weise, ja?", knurrt er - ein Knurren das aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner dunklen Seele zu kommen scheint - und lässt das Schwert in seinen Pranken hin- und herwandern; der Matoran steht genau in Reichweite: Ein gezielter Schlag seitens des Lichtlosen und er, dieser aufmüpfige kleine Wurm der es gewagt hat sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, wäre ein für allemal Geschichte... Doch es kommt alles ganz anders... Und die darauf folgenden Ereignisse werden für viele der Beteiligten zu einem ebenso einprägsamen wie schockierendem Beispiel übernatürlicher Machtdemonstration: Denn gerade noch ist zu sehen, wie der Infanterist mit seiner Waffe zum Schlag ausholt... ehe er im nächsten Augenblick schon tot in den Sand fällt. Oder zumindest das, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch von ihm übrig ist. Sofort bricht Tumult los... Und Magnas nutzt die Gunst des Augenblicks: Er packt den, wie versteinert dastehenden, Schattenmatoran am Kragen und zieht ihn zu sich in den Sattel. Dann schlägt er seinem Tier die Hacken in die Flanke, reißt die Zügel herum und treibt es in einer engen Kehrtwende zurück in die Richtung aus der sie kamen, wo er Waruru schließlich bei der, noch immer in ihrem Versteck kauernden, blauen Matoran absetzt: "Du bist noch hier?" Ihr Hauptmann klingt nicht gerade begeistert - gleichzeitig jedoch auch nur wenig überrascht. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt..." "Dass ich Waruru mitnehmen soll, wenn ich gehe.", vollendet diese den Satz. "Da Ihr mich jedoch nicht habt ausreden lassen, konnte ich Euch diesbezüglich auch nicht mehr fragen, Hauptmann.", spricht die junge Soldatin kühl. "Wie Ihr seht kann es nämlich durchaus auch von Vorteil sein, den Anderen bis zum Ende anzuhören und nicht immer schon vorher zu verschwinden - und hier entschuldigt bitte meine Ausdrucksweise." Der Ältere seufzt: "Ist schon gut.", winkt er ab, "Dann seht wenigstens jetzt zu, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwindet." "Zu Befehl, Hauptmann." Lana salutiert und will sich mit Waruru gerade auf den Weg machen, als ihr Befehlshaber sie noch einmal zurückhält: "Ach, und Lana?" "Ja?" Sie wendet sich um und ihre Augen treffen sich. "Keine Alleingänge, hörst du?", fordert er und so etwas wie Sorge schwingt dabei in seiner Stimme mit. Aber nicht nur das... "Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert..." "Natürlich nicht, ich werde auf mich Acht geben.", erwidert die Ottergesichtige daraufhin - und es klingt leicht ironisch. Magnas allerdings verzieht keine Miene: "Das ist übrigens ein Befehl.", klärt er sie auf - und er sagt das gerade so, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Lana jedoch widerspricht entschieden: "Hauptmann, ich würde nie..." Doch da ist dieser bereits verschwunden. Und von Ferne mischt sich plötzlich ein neues Geräusch in die, vom Kampflärm und den Schreien der Verwundenten erfüllte, nachtkalte Luft: Das Stampfen, Schnauben und Brüllen wohl gewaltiger Kreaturen deren Schritte den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern lassen; das Scheppern schwerer eiserner Bepanzerungen... Und Stimmen sind zu hören: Das Reden und Rufen von Kriegern, die unter lauten Kampfesrufen ihre Waffen ziehen - Lana weiß, was dies zu bedeuten hat: Die lang ersehnte matoranische Verstärkung ist endlich eingetroffen. So, wie Magnas es ihr vorhergesagt hat... ---- 2.8. Die beiden Halbwüchsigen allerdings haben dafür schon keinen Blick mehr, sie sind längst auf dem Weg in die Freiheit... Einem Weg, wohlgemerkt, der die Zwei durch enge Gassen, die hölzerne Begrenzung entlang und an den sterblichen Überresten zahlloser Gefallener vorbei führt, ehe sie schließlich und im Schutze der Dunkelheit das gewaltige Holztor passieren, das den Eingang zum Dorf markiert. Schnell schlüpfen sie hindurch - und gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz darauf erscheinen drei weitere aus den Reihen der Lichtlosen, die gerade auf dem Weg ins Küstenwehr unterwegs sind und die die zwei Matoran wohl, hätten sie sie entdeckt, angegriffen und mitunter sogar getötet hätten. So aber passieren die beiden Gruppen einander unbemerkt. ---- Die finsteren Soldaten lachen - über einen Witz, den wohl nur sie verstehen. Ein hässliches Geräusch. Die Ottergesichtige und ihr schattenschwarzer Begleiter jedoch achten gar nicht darauf - für sie gelten in diesem Moment ganz andere Prioritäten. Sie haben den Strand erreicht... aber das Bild, das sich ihnen nun bietet, ist alles andere als schön: Überall liegen tote, liegen Verletzte ebenso wie unzählige einzelne Körperteile wild im Sand verstreut. Ein Anblick von solch Übel erregender Grausamkeit, der seinesgleichen sucht. Ein einziges großes Schlachtfeld... Und die Halbwüchsigen rennen: Sie rennen so schnell sie können; sie blicken sich kein einziges Mal um. Und selbst, als beide mit ihrer Ausdauer längst am Ende sind und jeder weitere Schritt sie unvorstellbare Mühe kostet, halten sie nicht inne, sondern flüchten weiter, immer weiter, wie gehetzte Tiere, einem unbestimmten Ziel entgegen. Nicht wissend, dass sie verfolgt werden: 4 glühende Augen in den Schatten dieser Nacht lauernd, die jeden Schritt der Fliehenden mit Argusaugen beobachten... Magnas hat sie beschworen von hier zu verschwinden. Er hat gesagt, Lana solle sich und Waruru in Sicherheit bringen. Aber vor dem, was den Zweien nun bevorsteht, kann niemand sie mehr beschützen: Niemand als nur die Mächte dieses Universums selbst. Doch der Schatten schweigt. Schweigt und überlässt die Matoran damit ihrem Schicksal. Und gleich einer unsichtbaren Hand treibt er sie weiter: Er führt sie in Richtung des ewigen Waldes - und damit geradewegs zu den Ruinen des alten Tempelkomplexes... Zur selben Zeit, an einem anderen Ort: Die Baumhaussiedlung, Heimat der Matoran der Lüfte... Ein junger Grüner sitzt auf der Veranda vor seiner Hütte und schnitzt an einem Bogen; ein kleines Feuer in einer metallenen Schale unweit neben ihm, das die Umgebung erhellt. Jedoch: Er ist nicht allein... "Leviat..." Lautlos wie eine Katze tritt die hoch gewachsene Gestalt eines Eidechsengesichts aus dem Schatten: Sie nennen ihn "Mingrim": Ein alter Soldat; ein Krieger der schon viele Schlachten gesehen - und überlebt hat. Ein lederner Schuppenpanzer bedeckt seine mächtige Brust, und verleiht der ohnehin bereits eindrucksvollen, athletischen Erscheinung des Matoran somit noch etwas mehr Eindruck; beinahe schon etwas Übernatürliches... Ehrfürchtig steht Leviat, im Angesicht seines Mentors, nun auf und schweigend stehen die Zwei sich daraufhin gegenüber. Der Mond scheint hell und schickt Strahlen seines kalten Lichts durch das Blätterdach; eine leichte Brise streift die Gesichter der beiden Matoran... "Leviat, mein Schüler, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.", unterbricht Mingrim schließlich die Stille, die Hände auf einen dunklen knorrigen Gehstock gestützt: "Ich hatte soeben eine Vision...", erklärt er. Der junge Grüne bemerkt es erst jetzt... "Meister, Ihr..." "Dein Schicksal, junger Krieger... Ich sah es ganz klar vor mir..." Der Alte hebt seine Augen gen Himmel, während er noch spricht: "Der alte Tempel Leviat. Du musst zum alten Tempel... Sie warten bereits auf dich..." "Sie, Meister?", fragt der "Leviat" Genannte leicht verwirrt. "Die Geister des Schicksals, mein Junge - sie erwarten dich; sie werden dir deine Bestimmung offenbaren... Du solltest sie nicht warten lassen." Der erfahrene Bogenschütze senkt den Kopf und unverwandt sieht er seinem, um Winter jüngeren, Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht. Und da erst wird es offenbar: Denn Mingrim ist blind. "Geh nun Leviat, geh und stell dich deinem Schicksal; du musst ihre Herausforderung annehmen... Und ich bitte dich, enttäusch mich nicht.", flüstert Mingrim beschwörend - und verschwindet dann, so plötzlich wie er kam, wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Und Leviat, sichtlich verwirrt ob seines Meisters seltsamer Worte, blickt ihm noch lange hinterher... Die Ruinen des alten Tempelkomplexes: Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht... Ein etwa 15 Winter alter Matoran, der augenscheinlich nicht von diesem Teil Falayjas zu stammen scheint, betritt das sagenhafte Gemäuer. Es ist finster hier im Inneren, finster wie die Seele der Nacht, und je tiefer er geht, immer mit einer Hand an der Mauer entlang, desto dunkler und unheimlicher scheint der Gang zu werden. Makar fröstelt und ein ungutes Gefühl überkommt ihn... Warum nur ist er noch mal hierher gekommen? ---- Während der Rote sich aber noch vorsichtig weitertastet, die Finger dabei fest in den brüchigen Fels vergraben, erreicht er schließlich eine Art Kammer. Die Schritte des Matoran, dessen Gesichtszüge dem eines Löwen durchaus ähnlich sind, hallen laut auf dem kalten Stein, während seine Hand von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen plötzlich ins Leere greift. Makar hält abrupt inne... "Eine nie gekannte Angst, die in diesem Moment von seinem Körper und seinem Geist Besitz ergreift..." Derweil die blaue Elite-Soldatin und ihr wolfsgesichtiger Gefährte noch immer wie um ihr Leben laufen... Unlängst haben sie den Dschungel erreicht: Eine schier endlose schwarze Weite in dunkler Nacht; ein Ort wie eine einzige große Falle. Die Beiden kämpfen sich verzweifelt durch das dichte Unterholz - sie wissen jetzt, dass sie verfolgt werden, verfolgt von einem Wesen jenseits aller irdischen Vorstellungskraft: Von einem Dämon... Sein Schnaufen dringt wie das Zischeln einer gewaltigen Schlange an der Halbwüchsigen Ohren, seine Schritte wie das Grollen des Donners da selbst - und auf einmal bricht keine 10 Schritt vor ihnen aus dem Gebüsch - nicht eine grauenerregende Kreatur, sondern gleich zwei! Monster mit glühenden Augen und Furcht erregenden Fratzen; zwei löwenartige Geschöpfe, die die vor Angst wie erstarrten Matoran nun kalten Blickes mustern. Und schließlich erhebt einer von ihnen seine Stimme - eine Stimme von unbekanntem Akzent... und unbändiger Macht: "So, sind sie das also?", knurrt er und macht einen Schritt in Lanas und Warurus Richtung. Die Ottergesichtige ihrerseits reagiert sofort und schützend stellt sie sich, die Klauen zum Kampf erhoben, vor ihren zitternden Begleiter. Aber auch sie kann ihre Furcht nicht verbergen... Der Dämon allerdings scheint nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt - im Gegenteil, er grinst sogar: "Egal, wie mutig ihr Euch auch geben mögt, kleine Matoran, es wird Euch nichts nützen. Ich kann die Angst in Eueren Augen sehen, das Zittern in Euerem Herzen spüren. Ihr seid verloren und das wisst Ihr auch - ganz gleich, ob Ihr dabei um Euer Leben kämpfen werdet oder nicht. Seht es ein: Es wird Zeit zu sterben!", brüllt das Widerwesen und macht sich zum Sprung bereit. Lana weicht instinktiv zurück... Und nun zieht auch Waruru sein Schwert... Doch da trifft auf einmal ein gewaltiger Schattenball die monströse Kreatur von der Seite; mit einem lauten Aufschrei geht diese zu Boden und keinen Lidschlag später schon tritt ein Matoran, in einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit heraus: "Ich verbiete Euch diese beiden Unschuldigen anzugreifen.", spricht er mit tiefer Stimme, während er noch einen Sax aus seinem Gürtel zieht: Eine Klinge, in etwa so lang wie der Unterarm dessen, der sie trägt... Und der sich damit nun schützend vor die beiden Matoran stellt, inzwischen der Dämon sich wieder aufgerappelt hat: "Du, du - wer bist du, dass du es wagst dich mir in den Weg zu stellen?", keucht er und legt die Ohren an. Und in seinen Augen funkelt schier grenzenloser Hass. "Mein Name ist... Wulf.", erklärt der Matoran gelassen, während er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zieht - und tatsächlich kommt darunter das eingefallene Gesicht eines Schattenmatoran zum Vorschein. Die Widerwesen staunen nicht schlecht, und Waruru ist - mehr als alles andere - einfach nur froh, den Ältesten von Lichtlos hier zu sehen. Aber die Freude währt nicht lange... "Alter Mann", lacht in diesem Augenblick einer der beiden Finsterlinge höhnisch auf - er ist immerhin so freundlich, sich vorzustellen: "Mein Name ist Dunkelheit - und du hast gerade einen riesengroßen Fehler begangen." Der Wolfsgesichtige jedoch lächelt nur: Er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren... "Du solltest jetzt gehen, Junge.", meint er denn auch - ohne die Augen dabei von seinem Gegner zu nehmen. "Aber Wulf, ich..." "Geh! Keine Widerrede - es ist das Beste für dich; vertrau mir einfach..." Der Alte klingt fest entschlossen - in seinen Augen jedoch steht der Schwermut eines Abschieds geschrieben. Wulf weiß, dass er den jungen Matoran wohl niemals wieder sehen wird; das dieser Kampf mit Sicherheit sein letzter sein wird - oh, er hat soviel falsch gemacht, in seinem Leben! Er hat Dinge getan, Worte gesagt... und das Mitglied des Ältestenrates wusste, eines Tages würde der Tag der Abrechung kommen: Eines Tages würde er sich für seine Fehler zu verantworten haben. Nun denn, dieser Tag scheint heute gekommen: "Also gut, ich bin bereit." "Komm.", flüstert Lana und nimmt den Wolfsgesichtigen am Arm, "Der Wolf hat Recht, lass uns von hier verschwinden." Sie wartet seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Die zwei rennen los. Und das Letzte was Waruru in der Dunkelheit von Wulf, dem Dorfältesten von Lichtlos, zu sehen bekommt ist der Anblick einer leblos in sich zusammensinkenden Gestalt, aus deren Mund ein dünner Blutstrom rinnt. Dann ist da nur noch das Schwarz des Waldes im kalten Mondschein - und das wutentbrannte Brüllen der Dämonen als die Matoran schließlich, atemlos und erschöpft, in einem überaus dunklen, überaus feuchtem und überaus modrig riechendem Gang verschwinden... und ihren Verfolgern damit im letzten Moment doch noch entwischen. Dunkelheit kocht vor Wut - Sie werden ihrem Meister gegenüber einiges zu erklären haben... ---- 2.9. Der Weg gleicht einer nie enden wollenden Reise durch Feuchte und Finsternis, in der die Halbwüchsigen längst schon jegliche Orientierung verloren haben. Fest hält Waruru die Hand seiner Gefährtin umklammert: Er hat Angst, und je tiefer sie gehen, sich mit einer Hand an der Wand entlang tastend, desto größer werden seine Furcht und das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie bereits erwartet werden. Und dann ist da auf einmal dieses Geräusch: Ein fremdartiges Brummen wie von einer Maschine, die nach jahrtausendelangem Schlaf zum ersten Mal wieder in Betrieb gesetzt wird. In diesem Moment allerdings durchfährt den Körper des Schattenmatoran mit einemmal ein schier unerträglicher Schmerz, und instinktiv versucht Waruru noch sich irgendwo abzustützen; er stolpert nach vorne, will etwas sagen... und bricht keinen Atemzug darauf auch schon bewusstlos am Boden zusammen. Und irgendwo in weiter Ferne öffnet sich zur gleichen Zeit mit leisem Knarren eine unscheinbare kleine Tür... "Meister!" Atemlos betritt der Späher, eine bis auf den Kopf in dunkles Leinen gehüllte, Gestalt die dunkle Kammer. Einzig einige wenige Fackeln, in metallenen Halterungen zu beiden Seiten der steinernen Wände angebracht, erhellen die Umgebung schwach - und geben den Blick frei auf schwarze Fliesen, gewaltige, mit Schrift verzierte, Säulen und altertümliche Wandmalereien. "Meister, sie... sie sind hier!", wagt er es sich zu wiederholen - und zuckt im nächsten Augenblick schon vor Angst und Schmerz zusammen. Er blickt an sich herunter: Eine lange, damastgeschmiedete, Klinge steckt in seiner Brust... Und keinen Lidschlag später schon kippt er tot nach vorne. "So haben Geist und Dunkelheit also versagt.", kommt es von irgendwo von der Decke - und eine Kreatur wie ein gewaltiger schwarzer Schemen regt sich da, dessen blutrote Augen den Körper des toten Spähers kalt mustern: "Hm, wie ärgerlich.", murmelt sie, "Er war ein guter Späher..." Waruru erwacht auf der strohgefüllten Matte einer einfachen Lagerstatt. Der Raum, in dem er sich befindet, ist dunkel; nur durch die Ritzen einer Tür, ihm direkt gegenüber, dringen schwach einige Sonnenstrahlen. Allem Anschein nach muss also Morgen sein. Der Lichtlos-Matoran sieht sich suchend in der kleinen Kammer um... Wo nur ist er hier? Er kann sich nicht erinnern: "Was ist passiert?" Und warum nur fühlt die Welt sich an diesem Tag so irgendwie ganz anders an? "Du bist wach...", flüstert da plötzlich eine Stimme dicht neben ihm, "Du hast lange geschlafen... Ich habe dich beinahe schon vermisst..." Der Widernatürliche tritt aus den Schatten. Schwach zeichnet sich sein gigantischer Körper von der umliegenden Dunkelheit ab. Und dem Wolfsgesichtigen ist, als grinse er... "Sieh an, so weilst du also wieder unter den Lebenden, ja?" Ein offensichtlich viel zu groß geratener grüner Matoran kommt dem Halbwüchsigen mit großen Schritten entgegen, kaum dass dieser die Veranda betritt: "Mein Name ist Leviat.", erklärt das Eidechsengesicht gut gelaunt, und streckt Waruru seine krallenbewehrte Hand entgegen. "Und du, wie heißt du?" Die Neugierde steht ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Waruru.", antwortet Waruru wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin der Andere allerdings erst einmal stutzt: "Waruru, ja?" Er scheint zu überlegen... "Hm... Nein, der Name sagt mir nichts. Tut mir leid.", meint der sich selbst als "Leviat" Bezeichnende und klopft Waruru kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Aber das tut im Grunde auch gar nichts zur Sache, und ohnehin haben wir im Moment sowieso keine Zeit dafür. Großes erwartet uns... So, und jetzt komm erstmal mit, die Anderen warten nämlich bereits." "Die... Anderen?" Waruru klingt etwas verwirrt. Leviat klärt auf: "Na ja, die anderen Toa eben. Sie können es gar nicht mehr erwarten..." "Erwarten? Was - ich verstehe nicht." Der Schattenmatoran legt den Kopf schief; sein Gesicht ist ein einziges großes Fragezeichen: "Und was bitteschön ist denn eigentlich ein Toa?", fragt er - noch immer ahnungslos. Und der Grüne beginnt zu lachen: "Toa ist das matoranische Wort für Held, Junge.", erklärt er fröhlich und macht sich an den Abstieg. Dem jungen Archivar seinerseits bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. "Held...", murmelt er, während er sich vorsichtig Sprosse um Sprosse hinunter hangelt. "Was für ein komischer Name." Waruru ist noch immer nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen... Und er ahnt ja nicht, dass er beobachtet wird: Eine Gestalt; ein breitschultriger weißer Toa, in einen glanzlosen Vollharnisch gekleidet, sieht dem ehemaligen Matoran durch seine roten Augen hindurch missmutig hinterher. Sein Blick wirkt betrübt; er wendet den Kopf: "So stehe ich nun, zur Untätigkeit verdammt und hadere mit meinem Schicksal, sinnend nach Rache; das Herz voll Hass, rastlos bis in alle Ewigkeit... And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. Shall be liftet - nevermore!", 1 spricht er und verschwindet. Derweil sich zur gleichen Zeit, viele Faden weit unter ihm, eine Gruppe seltsamer, Matoran ähnlicher Gestalten gerade zu einer Versammlung trifft: Einer Versammlung, von deren Verlauf mitunter sogar das Schicksal dieser Welt abhängen könnte... 1 "Und aus dem Schatten, der am Boden treibend schwebt, wird meine Seele sich erheben - nimmermehr!" Zum nächsten Kapitel... Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Waruru